


Untitled Mundane Alec AU

by infiniteworld8, Magnusismyrock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #PickUpShadowhunters, #SaveShadowhunters, Alternate Universe, BAMF Magnus Bane, Developing Relationship, Forgive the lack of tags wanted to get this posted quickly, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Will Add More Later, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock
Summary: Alternate Universe where the clave has fallen to the demons, and Alec was stolen away quite young and raised mundane.





	Untitled Mundane Alec AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited. We weren't going to post it until we were much more done with the fic (Should be a long one, with planned sequels) but we wanted to post something for the power hour. So here is a sneak peek at the rough draft of chapter 1!

“I asked for a caramel Latte with two shots of soy milk and this tastes like almond…” Magnus tried his best not to listen as the guy in the high priced tweed jacket ranted. This was the fifth disgruntled customer already this afternoon and there would be tons more before his shift was over. He longed for the days when mundanes were mere gnats he could dismiss with a flick of his wrist. 

 

Being forced to live as one was pure torture. But if he used magic he risked outing himself and after seeing what had happened to others of his kind he had no desire to put himself in the same danger.  He would give anything to go back to the days of potion making and the occasional demonic summoning, but unless something changed and the clave returned to its former self, it would be a long time coming.  

 

“I’ll fix that for you, sorry.”  Magnus replied with a customer service smile. Inside he was seething. It was always worse on the music nights.  Pretentious 20-somethings coming in and ordering Lilith knows what, and then complaining about it because it doesn’t taste exactly like a Starbucks drink.  How the hell was it his fault if they decided to mix a bunch of flavor shots and creams together and then wound up with a shitty drink. Magnus saw them every day of course, but never as much as the music nights.  Of course his manager was cool about it and let him drink any of the drinks he has to remake, but who really wants to a drink with a receipt the length of his arm?   
  


As if on cue from the douchebag complaining, the musician for the night walked in with her instruments in tow, and about 20 of her “roadies” who of course demanded they get free drinks since they were helping her with her set so much.  He bet they’d all order 18 flavor shots and complain too. Magnus just rolled his eyes and got to work fixing douchebag number five’s drink.

 

“Here is your Caramel latte, two shots soy”  Magnus looked anywhere but at douchebag as he said the words, scouting out the crowds.

 

Magnus focused on the crowd as the asshole left with his drink. There was a table of college age women giggling and passing around a flask in what they obviously thought was a discrete manner. Officially they didn’t serve alcohol, but he had orders from management to turn a blind eye if people brought their own on music nights, as long as things didn’t get too rowdy.

 

A table down from the college girls was the usual assortment of couples, guys looking to pick up dates, and a few people that were too old for the scene but too “hip” to admit it to themselves. Magnus gave an internal chuckle as he imagined how people would react if they knew he was several hundred years too old for the scene. 

 

Then again what was age, but a number to be ignored. Magnus was about to wipe down the counter when the door opened and a guy walked in. He had dark hair, bit young, but probably college aged, pretty in a masculine way.  The guy looked around, found an empty corner and leaned up against a doorframe, listening to the first few bars of the song. At the sight, Magnus’s stomach did a bit of a flip, while he internally groaned about how the guy was just here for the shit musician, and therefore most likely a massive prick.  A pretty one though. 

 

Tearing his eyes away, he turned to face the customer that just stepped up to him.  “How can I help you?”

 

\--

 

Halfway through the set, Magnus’ manager yelled, “Bane, break time ten minutes.” from the other end of the bar where she was serving a customer.  Tearing off his apron, Magnus stepped out from behind the counter and made a beeline for the restroom. 5 hours was entirely too long without a break, Magnus really hated these mundanes.

 

The white porcelain on the toilet in the dingy single stall was blinding compared to the squalor covering the rest of the room. He had cleaned the place when he first started his shift, but now pieces of toilet paper, used tampon applicators, and wet paper towels littered the floor, and lined the sink counter.  Magnus winced knowing he’d be the one who would wind up cleaning this mess again. 

 

He unzipped and started using the toilet. He was halfway through when he heard a voice. “Oh, shit...fuck I’m so sorry, I--” followed by a bang and a grunt.  Magnus turned in shock to find the cute guy with the dark hair had apparently walked in accidentally and in his haste to leave had tripped and fallen. Luckily, he had fallen right where he did, missing a tampon applicator by inches with his face.  Unluckily, he had landed hard. The guy was trying to get to his feet, but seemed slightly dazed. 

 

Magnus quickly finished and zipped up. By that time the guy had gotten to his knees. His face had gone even redder if that was possible. “I totally didn’t realise you were in here and….” He trailed off and Magnus only had to wonder for a half second before he realised what had caused the sudden silence.

 

The guy had a small wet spot on the crotch of his jeans. Which was understandable considering he had been trying to get to the bathroom and had wound up falling flat on his face, but it was still embarrassing.

 

“This is the worst night of my life.” The guy covered his face with his hands.

 

Magnus tried to keep his voice light as he joked. “I mean it could be worse, you could have walked in on some hairy, beer bellied gross dude instead of a hot barista.”

 

The guy gave a groan. “That just makes it worse.” The guy uncovered his face and got to his feet. He was experimentally touching his nose and winced as he blabbered on. “This whole day has been shit, I lost my fucking job, someone stole my wallet on the way here, my rents due in like two days and there’s no way I can pay it. I walked in on someone in the bathroom, only to fall on my face and piss myself...in front of a hot barista.” 

 

“So you’re saying I’m hot?”

 

The guy’s face which had been going back to normal color, promptly turned red again. He didn’t answer the question though.

 

Magnus decided to take the lead. He held out a hand. “I’m Bane. I’ve got a spare set of pants in my locker.”  Magnus neglected to mention they were a skin tight black set he had taken off in favor of more work appropriate attire (as his boss had informed him).

 

The guy looked more awkward “Really? I pissed myself in front of a Batman villain?”  The guy shook his head to probably clear his thoughts and added, “Sorry bad joke...anyway, thanks, my name’s Alec.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Alec.” Magnus, knew he had to get back to work but he couldn't miss the chance to continue talking with Alec. There was something intriguing about this mundane. “Since all of this is kind of my fault. Tell you what, I’ll make you a drink on the house, let you borrow some clothes and in exchange ...you give me your number.”

 

Alec, stared at him his mouth opening and closing before he said. “You just met me.” He continued. “I could be like a serial killer, or a criminal or something.”

 

Magnus waved his hand airly. “If you were any of those things I doubt this scenario would have played out the same.” He added. “Besides, it’s not this fast I get a guy ready to take off his pants.”  He didn’t wait for Alec to reply and instead said. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Magnus walked out the bathroom and into a wall of sound. The crowd was getting louder and the line of patrons lining up for drinks and snacks was getting longer. His manager looked harried and Magnus avoided her as he walked quickly to the back room to retrieve his spare set of pants. 

 

Hurrying back to the bathroom, pants in hand, Magnus made sure to knock on the door before entering.  “It’s me. One pair of pants for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.”

 

“You’re really laying this on thick.” 

 

“Not every day an angel falls just for me” Magnus added a wink to the end.

 

Alec looked like he was trying to keep a straight face a second later before he started chuckling. He pulled his pants off and Magnus turned his head but couldn’t help peeking as Alec turned his back to him before pulling his underwear off and shimmying into the pants Magnus had brought. Magnus turned back as Alec was forced to wiggle his ass to get the pants the last two inches up. 

 

Magnus forced his face to stay straight as Alec turned back, a look of displeasure evident on his face. “ _ These _ are the pants you brought me?”

 

“What you think I dress like this in my day-to-day?” Magnus motioned towards the slacks and button-down shirt he was wearing, all neatly ironed and exactly within dress-code.

 

Alec shrugged, than frowned. “I guess not, still doesn’t mean I want to look like a male stripper.”

 

Magnus wasn’t about to be upset at the insinuation and winked. “Trust me, the look suits you. Now how about that drink?”

 

Alec nodded and followed him after shoving his dirty clothes in an already overflowing trash can before following.

 

Magnus paused as they stepped out and let Alec temporarily take the lead. It allowed him a good look at Alec from behind and an opportunity to fix the door lock once and for all. A tiny bit of magic, it would hardly be detectable. Magnus let a flicker of magic roll off his finger tip with an almost imperceptible flick of his wrist. It was almost a relief as the pent up magic flowed out in a bluish tendril and wrapped itself around the lock before sinking in. With a click, the locking mechanism fixed.

 

“What the hell was that?” Magnus jerked around at Alec’s awed tone. 

 

“What?” Magnused feigned confusion, but knew Alec had saw his magic. 

 

Alec started to speaking again but was interrupted as a girl hurried past them towards the bathroom. Magnus used the opportunity to change the subject. “How about that drink?”

 

Magnus hurried past Alec, not waiting for him to follow. Alec half jogged to keep up.  “You just--” Alec’s voice was cut off by the din of the bar as they emerged back into the cacophony of conversation and music. 

 

His manager gave him a look that he knew would mean, docked pay and a lecture later. Magnus pretended he didn’t see the knowing glance she added as she looked Alec up and down. 

 

Alec settled at the bar and Magnus handled the line of customers. When he finally had a free moment he went to where Alec was. “What will you have?”

 

“Are you going to pretend I didn’t see that?”

 

Magnus could see Alec wasn’t going to let things go so easily. So he adopted a slightly amused look. “And what did you see Alec?”

 

“You did something to that lock, there was a blue thing and I don’t know...it was like magic…”

 

“Magic? That’s absurd.” Magnus gave a chuckle and smiled indulgently. “It was probably a trick of the light.” Magnus waved a hand and gestured around the coffee shop. “If I could use magic why would I be working here.   Besides,” Magnus leaned in close so only Alec would hear, not wanting to embarrass him further, “you did just take a nasty spill”.

 

Magnus and Alec were both silent at that comment and than Alec covered ran a hand across his face. “You probably think I’m crazy…”

 

“I think you’re stressed and probably a little dizzy.” Magnus wondered if he was really going too far as he reached out towards Alec’s shoulder feigning comfort, and shot a tiny bit of magic towards Alec’s skull.  It was nothing too bad. It would just make Alec’s pain throb a little more noticeably. But he liked this human...way more than he should for having met him only 20 minutes ago so he followed with, “I think you’re cute and--” He took his hand back and snapped his fingers. “I think you deserve one of my signature drinks.” He turned back to a shelf and started grabbing what he needed. Two minutes later, he was sliding the glass back along the counter. 

 

Alec started to sip the drink, than hesitated and asked. “You aren’t just taking pity and joking about wanting to see me again?”

 

“To the contrary.” Magnus frowned. “Why would you think that?”

 

“Well I don’t have many friends...actually not any. It’s mostly work, work...try to get some sleep more work. Plus I’ve got shitty luck.” Alec figured mentioning how he had gotten  _ mugged _ five times in two months wouldn’t be appropriate just then, especially as he gave in to the pain and pressed the iced drink against his face.  Alec licked the carmel off his top lip and grabbed a pen off the counter before he could remember all the reasons why it was a bad idea. He wrote down his number on a piece of napkin and slid it towards magnus.

 

Magnus pocketed the piece of paper, and smiled. Alec smiled back, his eyes shining in the light. And his smile made something in Magnus’ heart awaken that he hadn’t felt in over a hundred years.


End file.
